The Aid
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: Smith's Grove Sanitarium is a place of healing and reform. With the exception of Michael Myers, that is. But can a young volunteer change his perspective... along with so many others? Or will he damage her even further? Takes place after H2
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: First time writing for Halloween! Please review!**

Alexandria Grege, or Alex, was a sophmore at CraytonHighschool, where the teachers were mean and the students were meaner. Overall, she had a pretty average school life. She made nothing less than A's (with one or two B's thrown in) on her report cards, she was in her 2nd year of highschool band playing the clarinet, and she had a pretty descent group of friends. Her classes varied greatly. Other than the basics like math and science and stuff, she took everything from Graphic Design to Criminal Justice. From Psychology to Family And Consumer Science. From Bussiness Essentials to Health. And, so far, she enjoyed a lot of her classes, as far as the curriculum.

Her friends varied too. She associated with Alexia Courtis, who usually hung with the major preps. But, she also associated with Josephine Adamson, who had been suspended multiple times and was busted for using drugs. However, most of her clique consisted of some people that were consider lame and some people that were labled as wannabe preps. Her best friend, Jennifer, for example, made all A's and thought she was the shit. While her other friend Destiny was shy and somewhat unhygenic.

In all, she had her ups and downs, but school was great for her, usually. Her home life was another situation. Her mother was a bipolar perfectionist who took her frustration about her job at a local gas station out on her daughter. Alex was an only child, so when her mom did get mad, it was always directed completely at her. In her younger years, Alex remembered clearly her mom beating her. Sometimes so much as more than once a week. She remembered being almost suffocated by a pillow, bruised with a hairbrush, and half drowned under a bathtub faucet. Needless to say, she didn't have much of a childhood.

And right before, during, and right after her father divorced her mother, Alex's life got even worse. Not only was she completely distraught over her parents being divorced, but her mother was heartbroken and rage-fueled during the time. Eventually, her mother quit hitting her, but the verbal abuse never rested. She just didn'y understand. Her mom could be the funniest, most loving person at times. But at other times, Alex could see the hate pouring out of her eyes, and it hurt her. Her father wasn't much better. He loved her, and she knew that, but he was always too busy for her. Whether it be with work, or alcohol, or other people, he never had time to spend with his daughter. And when he did, he just bought her things, due to the fact that, over the years, he had lost all knowledge of her interests. In all honesty, she loved her family, but it was time for a change.

So, after a fight with her mother, in the middle of her sophmore year, when she was 16 years old, Alex left. She didn't have a car, so she took a bus to the nearest town which was Crayton, Alabama. She only prayed it wasn't illegal for a 16 year old to move away from their family... or run away, rather. Anyway, from Crayton, she used some money she had been saving to get a plane ticket. She had no family in any other states, so she simply walked over to the departure board. She knew she probably looked like a fool doing this, but she was determined to let fate decide. So she closed her eyes and pointed to a location at random. Slowly opening her eyes, she read the town aloud: Haddonfield, Illinois. Smiling to herself, she got a ticket and went to Haddonfield. Knowing that she had no clue where or what that city was excited her. She was a little young to be running away from her problems already, and she knew that, but just once in her life she wanted a brand new start. With new people, a new town, and a new life. But she had no idea what was waiting for her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~Meanwhile: Haddonfield, IL~

"I'm telling you, sir. He needs to be moved to a more contained facility! A high-security sanitarium... a-a jail, even!" Dr. Sam Loomis rambled on, yet again, to one of his 'higher-ups'.

"Loomis, we've had this discussion before. I assure you that-"

"NO! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! HOW CAN ANYONE RECOVER FROM A HELL-WORTHY INFURNO THAT QUICKLY!"

Dr. Loomis began gesturing to his face.

"Lo-look. Look at this. I was there, also. It did this to me! And you're telling me that Michael is FULLY RECOVERED!?"

"Loomis-"

"AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BRING HIM BACK HERE?"

"Dr. Loomis. I've told you time and time again. It's been six months since his relapse, and he's been completely catotonic. As for what a miraculous recovery he made, I really have-"

"MIRACULOUS!? Hundreds of innocent people are going to die. I'm telling you, I'm his doctor, I KNOW HIM! Michael isn't finished. He's lying dormant... waiting. And whatever he gets what he's waited for... he'll be out again. And now I'll have to sit around talking to him... speaking with him like he's a human being!"

Loomis turned and looked the man straight in the eye.

"He isn't a man! He is far worse than that..." he finished eerily.

The man in the more formal attire hesitated.

"I understand, Loomis. Really... but there's nothing I can do. He has no family willing to care for him, therefor no one to sign for him to be transferred into a high-security facility."

He paused again.

"Now, I'm all for shippin' that crazy bastard outta here, but we both know the legal bindings are too tight. He's a state government responsibility, not a national one. I do apologize, but for the time being... he will remain here at Smith Grove's Sanitarium."

"..."

"He's still technically a patient, Loomis. He will arrive tomorrow morning, and upon arrival, I need to know that he'll have a personal psychologist on-call. And you've always been his doctor so, the only question I have is... Do you still wish to work with the Michael Myers case?" he asked.

Loomis was quiet for a moment. He knew exactly what the man had meant, but was finding it harder and harder to contimplate an answer. Did he still want to be Michael's doctor?

A simple and reasonable answer would've been 'no', but as he thought about it, he found it hard to say the word aloud.

He had been all Michael knew since his forced entry into the sanitarium. He was all he had, and on some sinicle backburner in his brain, Loomis still pitied him. He felt sympathy for the killer, but quickly brushed it off and went over the other reasons.

Other than pitying him, Sam knew that if he abondoned Michael after all these years, it would do more harm than good. He was the last person the man had, and if he left... he'd have nobody. Then he'd go even crazier... if possible.

And Loomis didn't want to give up his job all together, which he knew is what would happen if he no longer worked with Myers. Heck, he spent all his time on this one tough cookie that he didn't even have any other patients assigned to him, so he wouldn't be needed any longer if he gave up his life's work.

As Loomis brought his musings to a close, a regretful look flashed on his face.

"I would like to remain with Michael." he muttered, before even realizing he'd opened his mouth.

The man gave him a worried look, and then nodded before walking off.

Loomis sighed loudly.

_What have I just done? _he thought, bitterly.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Begin Again

**AN: R&R PRETTY PLEEEAAASE WITH MYERS ON TOP!**

Alex sighed.

This frickin' sucked!

She had planned on working at a McDonald's or something just to earn a few bucks every now and then to pay for rent on a house, but none of the local resturaunts were looking for help.

She had absolutely nowhere to stay, no job, no career, and now that she thought about it... what about school?

"This was a bad idea." she wispered gloomily, sitting on the park bench.

She was wearing a a black tanktop, some jeans, and black boots. Before she left home, she'd curled her hair, but now that the curl was coming out, it just looked a little wavy.

Running a hand through her brunette locks, she looked across the street.

There was a newspaper on the ground in blue wrapping.

Peaking around the area to make sure no one would catch her stealing, she sprinted over and snatched up the paper, sliding the plastic stuff off.

After flipping through the very few comics they had near the back, she decided she was desperate enough to read one of the articles. Yeah, that's right. Reading the paper on a Friday afternoon in the summer... she was really bored.

Then, when she turned over to look at the front page, something stood out.

She saw, in bold, the words:

**HADDONFIELD MURDERS**

As Alex read, she quickly noticed that whoever lived in the house she picked up the paper from, was a little late on their reading. This article was back from November. Anyway, she found it highly interesting, and began to wonder about something.

Smith's Grove Sanitarium.

That wasn't far from here, if she remembered correctly.

And that's where this psycho guy was residing.

Awesome.

She'd always had a thing for this kind of stuff. You know... criminals, psychology, murderers. It was all very fascinating to her. In fact, she'd already taken a course of Psychology Prep and a course of Psychology.

Then, Alex started wondering if they did internships there. It wouldn't be payed and she knew that, but she wasn't even worried about getting a job anymore. She was way too interested in this mental hospital, and its inhabitants.

She'd never been to a sanitarium, but would kill for the oppurtunity to help in simplest of ways. Even an errand girl was fine with her, as long as she could be in the facility for a long period of time.

Interupting her brainstorms, she hopefully jumped up from her seat, and speed-walked to the other bus stop, hoping they could take her to Smith's Grove... and maybe direct her to the sanitarium if she got lost.

~Later That Day~

"Yep... I have to say, you're more than qualified, but... uh..." Dr. O'Bane hesitated.

"Sir?" Alex asked eagerly.

"I don't think you understand what you're trying to get yourself into, dear. Although we do allow small internships, VERY SMALL ONES," he emphasized. "I'm going to go ahead and tell you that it will not be a paid program." he said.

Alex nodded.

"It's all classified as volunteer work, nothing too official."

She nodded again.

"There are other people volenteering, not just you."

She nodded again.

"And, you'll do exactly what the staff tells you, or you're out that door right there." he said, pointing to the side exit of the hospital.

Alex nodded.

"When do I start?" she beamed.

"Tomorrow, if you'd like. Be here by eight in the morning, we'll start you off with some minor stuff..." he rambled.

Alex just sat there smiling brightly at Dr. O'Bane.

"Have a good day, sweety." he finally finished, smiling approvingly at her enthusiasm.

"You, too!" she exclaimed, before calmly exiting through the side door, and heading toward the bus station.

Keeping her head toward the grounf to avoid the stares, Alex shuffled briskly, rubbing her palms together for heat in the late summer breeze.

Her happy mind was interrupted in the middle of its thought process, however, when she saw a body in extremely close proximity to her own.

"Oh." she exclaimed, realizing it was a slightly older man in a tan coat, that she'd almost ran into.

"Oh, excuse me, dear." he apologized.

"No, no, no. It was my fault!" she stated hastily, blushing at her social awkwardness.

The man only chuckled lightly.

"You know, this door's only used by the sanitarium staff." he casually reminded her.

"Oh-um... I kind of am. I guess..." she stuttered and got tongue-tied so often during her speaking it was humorous. But, she only showed these traits when she was nervous.

The man raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh! Uh, my name's Alexandria Grege. Or Alex. I just talked to some guy named Dr. O'Bane and he gave me an internship-ish." she said, awkwardly.

"Did he?"

The man seemed barely surprised, but continued to act polite.

"I'm Dr. Sam Loomis. I'm Michael Myers' psychologist." he said, voice lowering at the last part.

Her eyes widened.

"Y-you're a doctor here?"

He chuckled at her expression.

"Yes, dear. One of the best." he answered smugly.

"Wait... Michael Myers? As in the crazy guy that went all butcher on those people, looking for his sister?" she asked, mouth-agape.

She regretted her choice of words when Loomis' face darkened.

"Sorry, I shouldn't've said it like that." Alex mumbled.

"It's quite alright. Yes, that would be Michael." Dr. Loomis gave a weak smile.

"Um, well... I guess I gotta go. But, I'll see ya tomorrow, maybe." Alex smiled kindly at Loomis with a hopeful glint in her eyes. She'd love to work with someone as nice as him. In fact, she prayed that he'd be there to show her around.

"Yes, well. Maybe we shall. Good evening, Alexandria."

And with that, they parted ways. Loomis going to his office to type up yet another bland report about Michael, and Alex to search for somewhere to sleep that night.

Both of them glad, in a way, that they had made each other's aquaintence.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Criticism? REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Over My Head & I Know It

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!**

Alex sat in the corner of the building with her head to the wall, temples pounding. This was a terrible idea. She shouldn't have done this and she knew it, but where else would she have gone? It wasn't like she had any money, and she didn't know any of the people here.

The teen sighed.

This whole 'running away from home' thing was a bad idea, now that she thought about it. Not only was it plain reckless and stupid, but she could quite possibly die sooner or later. She had no shelter, food, or basic necessities, and job to pay for them. On top of that, she had two years of school left! And she was just about to recieve her license. She hadn't gone to prom, either. Well, she went in ninth grade, but freshman prom was a bust.

What about her mother?

They very rarely got along, but when they did, she was the best mom in the world. And Alex hadn't even apologized when she left after their fight. What if something happened to her mom? Then, what would she do? How would she even know about it? And what about her father? Even though he literally abandoned her and her mom in their time of need, there was no use saying that she didn't love her daddy very much. And he felt the same about her.

She clung her two large duffle bags to her sides and leaned further into the cold concrete that made up the building.

She let out a sob.

A pathetic, tearless sob.

It wasn't her best call to try and seek refuge in a hooker house, but this was the only place with other homeless people. She'd stumbled on it while walking the back streets of Haddonfield. Basically, it was just an old empty warehouse that nobody ever bothered to tear down or remodel.

Upon walking in, with shaking hands, she saw several prostitutes, a couple mobsters that stared at her with disgustingly lustful eyes, some junkies, and then some... other people.

On the side wall, three little kids sat, looking like they hadn't seen a meal in days, with dirt clouding their features. Not far from them, was a girl that couldn't have been any older than thirteen years of age, with a small baby bump on her stomache. She didn't look as bad as the other kids, so Alex guessed that she'd only recently been put out on the streets. Her parents probably found out she was pregnant and kicked her out. Poor girl.

On any normal day, Alex wouldn't hesitate to assist these children. But right now, she had problems of her own.

So there she was, hunkered down in the very back corner of the dim room, holding onto her bags for dear life, hoping she wouldn't catch the attention of any of the gang members out front. The same ones that whistled at her as she walked in. Reluctantly pulling her dark brown hair from her neck, she put herself in a fetal position and forced her mind to induce rest.

As you can imagine, sleep did not come easy that night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alex looked at her cellphone.

"SHIT!" she cursed aloud, as she tapped her foot on the floor of the city bus, hoping to make it move faster.

Surprisingly, she'd survived the night, and woke up to the sound of her phone beeping with the little red slash over the battery symbol.

"UUUGH!" she sighed, seeing the bus travel at a snail's pace.

She was going to be late for her first day at Smith's Grove!

The rest of the ride was tense and had an irritating atmosphere about it.

When she finally made it to the said mental institution, she practically sprinted to the front desk, nervous sweat gathering on the pits of her blouse.

This was exactly why she'd worn extra deodorant.

The receptionist looked blandly up at Alex. Her old face was pinched into a forced smile, wrinkles highlighting her frown lines and liver spots. She wore her white hair in loose puffy curls that fell around her face and down onto her pale blue dress shirt.

"How can I help you?" she asked, voice cackly and high-pitched.

"Umm..."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow irritantly.

"Oh yeah!" the teen replied breathlessly. "Dr. O'Bane offered me a volunteer job here... he didn't say what to do, just to be here today... um, right now..." she nervously explained.

The lady typed something in her desktop computer.

"Name?"

"Alexandria Grege."

"Age?"

"16."

"Did he give you a clearance pass?"

Alex hastily dug around in her shoulder strap purse for a minute, before pulling out an unlaminated copy of a pass with O'Bane's scrawled signature on it.

The lady examined the paper, before pulling a lanyward from the desk drawer, and attatching it to the thick piece.

"Wear this at all times, we'll see how you do today, and if you're back tomorrow, we'll get you an official pass." the lady said snidely.

Alex quirked an eyebrow at her harsh tone, but decided to just drop the subject.

"Sooo... where do I go?" she asked. She was eager to be anywhere but here.

The elder woman pointed to a set of large doors.

"Down that hallway, into the second door you see. It'll be O'Bane's office. He'll tell you what to do from there." she explained. "But first..." the lady walked out from behind the desk, revealing her short bony figure.

"Do you have anything sharp, pointy? Hair clips, pins, earrings, piercings, belts-"

"No ma'am."

"Okay, good luck." the old woman stated dryly, and the teen made her exit.

"Dr. O'Bane?" she asked, peering in the open door.

The familar man's head snapped up to her, from rummaging through a filing cabinet.

"Ah, I see you're here." he smiled warily, like he expected her to run away or something.

She returned his smile, only brighter.

"Well... Ally?" he asked, uncertain of her name.

"Close." she smiled more. "It's Alex."

"Well, ALEX... I've got a meeting to attend very shortly, so I'm afraid I'll be leaving, but you'll be in good hands, don't worry." he said, reassuringly.

Then he pressed a button on the wall.

"Nurse Sanders report to O'Bane's office." he said, then removed his finger, and told Alex to take a seat.

Not even five mintues later, a red-haired nurse came waltzing into the room.

"You needed to see me, sir?" she asked warmly. She had just a little too much pep for Alex's taste.

"Yes, this is the newest volunteer. It's her first day, and as you know, and I have a meeting with Bill Quinn's lawyer." he explained, his eyes never leaving the paperwork in his hand.

Nurse Sanders nodded.

"Well, I was gonna see if you'd show her around... maybe explain to her what she'll be doing and that kinda thing." he said.

"Of course!" Sanders said, walking over to Alex and shaking her hand. "I'm nurse Sanders, as you just heard him say, but you can call me Emma." she said.

"Ms. Emma, here, is one of the youngest people I've ever heard of to graduate college with a Master's degree." he smiled at her. "In fact, she's only been working here a little under a year. And I thought you two might get along nicely since she's around your age."

"How old are you?" Alex asked Emma.

"Twenty-one." she answered, with a warm smile still on her face.

Alex's eyes widened. "Wow."

The two older people chuckled at her reaction.

"Anyway, Emma, do you think you could go ahead and show her around. Just introduce her to our guests, faculty- is Trisha here today?" he said.

"Um... I don't know. I don't think she was suppose to come until tomorrow." the nurse replied.

The older man nodded, returning his attention to gathering random papers and placing them in a large manila folder.

"Well... you know... just show Alex around and everything. Explain what she'll be doing." he said.

"Do I get a raise for this or is it on my time?" Emma joked.

O'Bane looked up at her and smirked. "I'm relieving you or your nursely duties for the day." he said.

The two girls followed as he exited his office and locked the door behind him.

"Have a good day, girls." he said, before half-jogging down the hall.

Alex stared after him. "Apparently he's late to his meeting." she mused.

Nurse Emma smiled and grabbed Alex's arm, dragging her further down the hall to an elevator.

Pressing the button, she stood back and waited.

When the two reached the basement, Alex's brows knitted together.

"WOAH! This is, uh, this is the basment. You're not, like, gonna kill me or anything... right?" Alex nervously backed away toward the wall.

Emma laughed.

"Of course I'm not! This is the break area, and since I'm with a newcomer, I can grab something from the vending machine whenever I want." she chirped.

Alex followed her, silently looking around the dimly lit room, as the nurse grabbed a Honey Bun from the machine and sat down on the teel sofa.

Hating the awkward silence, the younger teen let her eyes dart around the breakroom, looking for anything to talk about.

Seeing the nurse's wrist expose slightly when she took a bight of the pastry, Alex quickly spoke.

"How'd you get the bruise?" she asked casually.

Emma looked at her arm for a fraction of a second while she finished chewing.

"Oh, that. I bumped my arm on the banister this morning." she brushed it off.

Alex just nodded.

**AN: It literally takes like thirty seconds for you guys to click the review button and make me the happiest author in the world. Just saying. :) THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4: Whatever It Takes

**AN: Thank you guys for reading! It means a lot to me! :) Please continue to review! It would really help me out!**

"So, you're just gonna walk down this hall, and stop to visit everyone. And I mean EVERYONE. Doesn't matter if they suck eggs, ya gotta atleast drop in and say hi." Emma explained.

The two girls finally made it to the first room.

Emma scanned her clipboard.

"So, this is Timothy Kotten. His sister Sarah Kotten is in the next room. They haven't been here very long. Just got here two days ago, actually."

Alex peeked in the small window.

She saw a simple room that resembled a very boring bedroom. The walls were grey and the bedsheets were white. There was a little boy sitting in the corner in a white T-shirt and white pants. He only had socks on, no shoes, and he had dark brown hair. He looked to be about eight or nine years old.

Alex looked back to Nurse Emma.

"Why are they in here? If his sister's like him, they seem totally normal... and I thought sanitariums had rooms with like solid white walls and squishy white floors, and straight-jackets, and what-not."

Emma just smiled sadly.

"The rooms actually never look like that. They all are like this one... boring and with calm, soothing colors." she said.

Alex nodded in understanding.

"As for them..." Emma looked in the little window with a frown on her face. "Their father was an alcoholic. He'd abused these kids for years. A couple days ago, he came home and killed their mother. He tried to kill them, but this little guy locked himself in the bathroom with his mom's cellphone and called the police."

Alex felt horrible for them.

"What about his sister?" she asked.

"Sarah got a pretty bad beating from her dad that night. She's younger than her brother, only six. He's nine." she explained. "Neither of them will talk to any of us, really. Timothy told me his name and age when he first arrived, but since then... nothing."

She shook her head.

"Poor kid." Alex mumbled.

"Yeah..." Emma suddenly seemed to perk up. "So... You wanna come in and greet them?" she asked.

Alex slightly smiled. "Yeah."

They walked in the room.

Timothy looked up at Emma and then glanced at Alex before his head shot to the floor. \

"Timmy, you remember Trisha?" Emma asked with a gentle smile plastered on her flawless face.

The boy nodded slightly, still refusing to look at the nurse.

"Well... This is Alex. She's a volunteer just like Trisha, and she's gonna be keeping you company from now on." Emma said in a quiet voice.

The boy looked up at Alex, who gave a cheery wave in his direction, and muttered a simple "Hi."

Emma's eyes widened at the fact that he even talked, and she glanced at her new friend.

"I think I'll leave you two to get to know eachother." she said as she made her exit.

Alex watched her leave, nervously, and then looked back to the small boy.

She made herself smile just so he wouldn't be aware of her feelings of pity for him.

"So, Timmy... Can I call you Tim?"

He nodded.

"I bet this place gets really boring, huh?"

He nodded again.

"Well, is there anything you'd like to do today? Anything at all!"

He remained silent for a few minutes, and then...

"Well," he said in a hushed voice. "I like drawing."

"Hmm." Alex replied thoughtfully. "I was thinkin' we could do somethin' bigger... How about painting? I love painting! Do you like to do that?"

He grinned from ear to ear and, suddenly, the shy little kid wasn't shy at all.

"Last year, at school, we had to paint a reeaally big picture. Mine was the best!" he began to ramble.

Alex chuckled.

"What was it a picture of?"

"It was a giraffe." he said. "I ran out of orange, so then I used yellow and brown, and Ms. Henny- Ms. Henny said that it was a smart thing, using yellow and brown, cause sometimes giraffes are yellow or brown and not orange." he said.

Alex smiled wider.

"That's so true! I bet none of the other kids thought to do that." she complimented him, making him even happier.

He nodded vigorously.

"Mine was the biggest, too."

A thought popped into Alex's head.

"It was? Well, how about you and me paint the biggest picture in the whole world?" she asked eagerly.

His smile widened even more and he nodded.

Alex knew that their painting wouldn't be anywhere near the biggest, but she assumed he didn't know that. Honestly, it seemed like an easy activity to her, and that's why she did it. She'd get Emma to get a big piece of craft paper and some finger paints, and they could have at it.

Standing up and grabbing Tim's hand, Alex walked over and opened the door.

Emma was standing outside patiently waiting.

She smiled when she saw Tim.

"Well, hello, my little superhero." she said to him, then looked at the girl. "And where might you two be going?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, and took Emma's key from her hand.

"Alex..." Emma began sternly, but the other girl just waved her off.

"Relax, nurse, I'm just letting him see his sister."

She opened Sarah's door, and motioned for the little boy to come over to her.

"I have to get the paints and stuff, so while I'm doing that, can you get your sister ready to come with us?" she asked.

He was beaming, now.

"Sarah's painting with us, too?" he almost yelled in excitement.

Alex smiled and nodded.

"Of course! She's gotta have some fun too, right?" she said happily.

Tim nodded and ran into his little sister's residence.

Emma walked over to her friend.

"What in the world did you do to him?" she asked, raising a skeptical brow.

Alex just laughed. "I told him we could paint a picture together, and then I said his sister could join us." she replied casually.

The nurse was baffled. After countless times of her trying to get him to speak, and all it took was a newbie volunteer and promises of arts and crafts!?

"Um, sooo... paints. Right? You need paints, and some paper?" Emma said, snapping out of her thoughts.

Alex nodded.

"Thanks, Emma." she smiled.

"No problem."

**AN: Tell me what you thought! Give me some reviews!**


End file.
